


Dean I need you to let me touch it

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt fanfic #13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on a hunt and Dean takes a cheep shot to the balls and Cas offers to heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean I need you to let me touch it

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt #13 frome the fanfic contest. First groin touch.

It was during a hunt with Cas that it happened Dean was given a cheap shot to the balls by a bitchy vampire. 

"Sonofabitch" Dean yelled loudly as he dropped to the ground holding himself.

"Dean are you ok??" He heard Cas ask from a distance.

"No! I'm not fucking ok Cas!  
But don't worry about me worry about the damn bitch!" 

Dean watched from the ground as Cas decapitated the vampire.

"Dean what happened back there? I have never seen you go down during a hunt like that."

Dean could hear the concern in Cas voice.

"Listen cas it's nothing, it's fine. I just took a cheap shot to the balls. See look I'm fine."

Dean said this as he began to rise on shaky legs. He mumbled a quiet "sonofabitch" under his breath.

"Dean you're obviously not fine Look at you you can't even stand up straight!"  
Cas gave Dean a bitch face that would've rivaled Sams.

"Dammit cas I said I'm fine! Now let's go." Dean was hoping that cas would just drop it.

"Fine Dean let's go but at least let me help you to the car? " 

"Fine Cas" 

Dean felt as Cas slowly put his arm across his shoulder to steady him. Dean involuntarily leaned into cas's touch but that was just because his legs where so wobbly, or at least that's what he told himself...

When they got to the impala cas noticed Dean winced when he sat down.

"Dean would you like me to heal you? You seem to be in a considerate amount of pain"

"Ah no Cas it's fine it will go away soon, thanks though."

"Alright then, if you say so''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Few hours later and Dean was pulling the impala into the bunker garage. Cas heard dean wince as he got out of the impala.

"Dean you still seem to be in a considerate amount of pain."

"Cas I told you earlier that it would go away."

"Dean that was 4 hours ago it's obviously more serious than you want to admit."

"Cas I am fine just let it go alright!''  
Cas could hear the embarrassment in Dean's voice.

"You know dean there is no need to be embarrassed.'

"Cas! I'm not embarrassed! Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to go lay down."

"Allright''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

After hours of laying wide awake in bed due to the fucking pain in his balls no less he gave in and went to Cas. He found cas sitting in the bunker library with Sam conversing over some new book they found. 

"Hey cas can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Dean what is it?''

"In private if you don't mind."  
Sam gave Dean a what the hell face but he chose to ignore it.

"Of course"

Dean watched as cas got up from the table and walked over to him. They ended up in Dean's room a few minutes later. 

"Dean what is it that you wish to talk to me about?''

" It hasn't gotten better..."  
Dean slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on the end of it.

" What hasn't got better?"  
Cas watched as Dean looked down at the floor.

"Oh I see. You know Dean it's ok to be embarrassed and it's also ok to ask for help."  
Cas watched as Dean fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

" I know..."

Cas knew Dean was embarrassed because he would half to touch dean where he was hurt which just happens to be Dean's most private area. Cas imagines it's like someone touching his wings which is a very intimate thing to do.

" You know Dean I understand."

" Understand what Cas?"  
Dean slowly looked up and into Cas's eyes.  
" I understand why this is so embarrassing for you."

" And why is that Cas?" 

" Because in order to heal you I would need to touch you in a very humanly intimate way."  
"Cas can we skip past all the chick flick moment stuff and just do it already."  
Dean cursed himself for his choice of words.

"If you are shore. Are you ready Dean?"  
Cas didn't think Dean could tell but he was also nerves.

"As ready as i'll ever be I guess.''

" This may feel odd for a moment."

Cas slowly walked over to Dean who was still sitting on the end of the bed. when cas got to the bed he sat down next to Dean. Cas slowly reached for Dean's groin. laying his hand on dean's groin he slowly applied a little pressure as he healed him. Cas swore for a moment that he felt dean press into his hand but he figured it was just do to him healing him but as Cas went to pull his hand away dean sighed in frustration.

"Dean are you still in pain?"  
Dean thought for a moment on how this could possibly play out. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Cas.

"No but Cas...I want.."  
Dean may not have said it out loud but Cas knew what Dean was going to say. He had been waiting for this to happen between them he had been in love with Dean since the first time he laid hand on him in hell.

"Dean I know what you want are you sure about this?"  
Cas knew he wanted this but he had to be sure dean did too.

" Yes Cas now please..."

Cas couldn't resist much longer. As Cas stood from the bed he told Dean to remove his shirt and lay down on his back. Very slowly Cas started to remove his own clothes until he was only clad in a thin pair of black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Very slowly Cas crawled up Dean's body. As Cas straddled Dean's hips he slowly began to kiss along Dean's jaw. Slowly he moved down Dean leaving a trail of warm kisses down his chest. Cas stopped to suck in a nipple which had Dean bucking into him. As Cas started to move back down he went lower and lower until he got to Dean's jeans. Cas slowly unbuttoned Dean's jeans and slid them down taking his underwear with them. As Deans cock sprang free from his boxers Cas took it with one hand and slowly licked a stripe up The base causing Dean to let out a loud moan. As he took Deans cock into his mouth he heard Dean moan and the sounds Dean kept making were slowly driving him insane. As Cas pulled off he heard Dean grunt in frustration. "Cas...please." "Its ok Dean i've got you. Dean?"  
"yeah cas?" "Lube?" Cas watched as Dean pointed towards his nightstand. Cas slowly leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and took out the lube. "Dean may I?"  
"Fuck Cas! yess!"  
Cas poured some lube on his hand and slowly moved his hand down to Dean's entrance. Cas circled the tight ring of muscle before pushing in the first finger. Dean let out another deep moan. Cas gave Dean a moment before beginning to slowly move his finger in and out and holy shit Dean was tight. As Dean's body loosened up cas added another finger causing Dean to let out another delicious moan which Cas chased after with a heated and sloppy kiss. They continued to heatedly kiss as Cas added a third finger. Cas listened as Dean begged to be fucked. Cas couldn't hold back any longer and finally he pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Cas put some lube on his hand and spread it on his cock. Cas slowly pushed into dean stopping halfway to allow him to adjust. As Cas finally bottomed out inside Dean he waited a moment until Dean begged him to move. Cas began to move in and out of dean he kept trying to hit the right spot and he instantly knew when he hit it because Dean cried out as he bucked into Cas. Cas repeatedly hit that spot causing Dean to lose all control as he was bucking up into Cas. Cas knew Dean wasn't far from release. Cas hit the spot a couple more times before Dean came with a shout coating both their stomachs. Cas came only seconds later. Cas slowly pulled out of dean and rolled onto the bed next to him. Cas turned towards dean and gave him a kiss nothing big just a little kiss on the forehead. Cas whispered a few words in dean's ear as he fell asleep. "I love you Dean.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
